Bardzo prosta historia
by Niezadowolona
Summary: ...czyli jeszcze jedno "co by było, gdyby". Od 1988 roku. Trochę mądrzejszy Harry Potter i wszystkie te rzeczy, które mogły się wydarzyć. Historia dopiero powstaje i może się rozwinąć w wielu kierunkach.
1. Chapter 1

**Cześć wszystkim. Tekst może zawierać trochę powtórzeń i błędów interpunkcyjnych; z pewnością wymaga powtórnej korekty (brak bety), której dokonam w późniejszym terminie. Wstawiam z nadzieją, że komuś spodoba się pomysł. Pozdrawiam :).**

_1_

_Wszystkie nieplanowane rzeczy, które mogły się wydarzyć_

.

Harry Potter był dobrym uczniem. Paradoksalnie, zawdzięczał to kuzynowi i jego paskudnej reputacji; w małej szkole, do której chodzili, pogłoski rozchodziły się bardzo szybko, więc zaledwie kilka miesięcy po pasowaniu na pierwszaka wszystkie dzieci wiedziały, że ten, kto zechce zadawać się ze znienawidzonym przez Dudleya Dursleya i jego bandę chłopcem będzie miał spore kłopoty.

Harry był jednak w pewnym stopniu przyzwyczajony do samotności i szybko przestał szukać kontaktu z rówieśnikami, rekompensując sobie towarzyską klęskę nauką. Tłumaczył sobie, że koledzy i koleżanki z klasy najwidoczniej nie byli warci jego zainteresowania, skoro tak łatwo dali się zastraszyć tępemu osiłkowi, z biegiem czasu zaś różnice między nimi tylko się pogłębiały, zniechęcając go całkowicie do angażowania się w kontakty międzyludzkie. W rezultacie już przed swoimi ósmymi urodzinami uświadomił sobie, jak bardzo wyróżnia się na tle otoczenia; bardziej skupiony i samodzielny, nie miał najmniejszego pojęcia o rzeczach, o których dyskutowali i którymi zajmowali się w wolnym czasie.

...

Czerwiec 1988 roku przyniósł spore zmiany. Zaczęło się od tego, że Vernon Dursley został zdegradowany:

\- Tłumaczą to fuzją. Durnie. Mówią, że nie potrzebujemy kilku dyrektorów i sprawdzę się bardziej na niższym stanowisku. „Jesteś nam potrzebny"… więc gdzie jest, do kurwy nędzy, moja premia!

Wracał do domu coraz bardziej zdenerwowany, aż kilka dni później, fioletowy z wściekłości, oznajmij rodzinie: - Złożyłem wypowiedzenie. Nie dam sobą pomiatać byłym podwładnym!

Ponura atmosfera, która utrzymywała się przez parę następnych tygodni, eskalowała na początku lipca, późnym wieczorem. Harry, przyczajony za oknem sypialni wujostwa, gdzie zwykł zakradać się, kiedy nie chciał zostać znaleziony, słuchał ich podniesionych głosów.

\- Wiesz, że nie możemy się wyprowadzić! Co z chłopcem?

\- NIE DAM ŻADNEMU DZIWAKOWI ZNISZCZYĆ MI ŻYCIA! To jedyna taka szansa! Jestem praktycznie bezrobotny!

\- Kiedy ludzie jego pokroju się o tym dowiedzą…

\- MAM W DUPIE LUDZI JEGO POKROJU! Wystarczająco dużo mu poświęciliśmy! Przyjęliśmy pod swój dach bez słowa wyjaśnienia! Porzuconego na progu jak zwierzę! Gdyby naprawdę znaczył tak wiele, ktoś by się zjawił, żeby powiedzieć głupie _dziękuję_!

Ciotka westchnęła przeciągle. - Dudley będzie niepocieszony. Wszyscy koledzy go uwielbiają.

\- Jest dużym chłopakiem – odrzekł wuj Vernon. - Zrozumie, że nie mieliśmy wyjścia.

Decyzja została podjęta.

...

Poruszyli temat następnego dnia przy śniadaniu.

\- Chłopcy, musimy wam coś powiedzieć – zaczęła pani Dursley, spoglądając na swojego syna z niepokojem i podsuwając mu kolejną porcję tarty. - Naszą rodzinę czeka trochę zmian.

Dudley oblizał usta, nakładając placek na talerz, nie wykazując żadnych oznak zainteresowania. Harry odchylił się na krześle. Pół nocy rozmyślał nad tym, co usłyszał. Nie wiedział, jak tu trafił i nie rozumiał, kim mogą być „ludzie jego pokroju"… znajomi rodziców? Dalsza rodzina? Czy naprawdę został porzucony na progu? Serce zabiło mu mocniej, gdy wuj posłał ciotce ponure spojrzenie.

\- Nie ma co owijać w bawełnę – rzekł, odkładając widelec. - Dostałem propozycję pracy w centrum Londynu. To całkiem niezła okazja, z której nie zamierzam zrezygnować, szczególnie w obecnej sytuacji. Jako że dojazd byłby w najlepszym wypadku mocno utrudniony, zdecydowaliśmy się przeprowadzić.

Zapadła cisza. Dudley zbladł. Widząc jego minę, Petunia popadła w słowotok:

\- Mamy już coś na oku. To całkiem ładna kamienica, dobrze utrzymana. W pobliżu dzielnicy handlowej. Będziesz mógł chodzić do takiej fajnej szkoły, mają duże boisko i...

\- CHCĘ ZOSTAĆ TUTAJ!

\- Ależ Dudziaczku, twój ojciec musiałby zrywać się z samego rana, jeszcze wcześniej niż teraz, żeby…

\- NIE OBCHODZI MNIE TO!

Decydując, że niczego nowego się nie dowie, Harry wymknął się do komórki.

...

Dursleyowie okazali się nieugięci i kilka dni później przynieśli każdemu z nich duże, kartonowe pudła, nakazując spakować tylko najpotrzebniejsze rzeczy i pożegnać się ze znajomymi. Nie mieli problemu ze znalezieniem kupca – dom na przedmieściach był bardzo pożądany – i w rezultacie jeszcze przed rozpoczęciem nowego roku szkolnego cała rodzina przeniosła się do mieszkania na Grimmauld Place.

Był to prawdziwy apartament, świeżo wyremontowany, z szerokim, krętym korytarzem, dwiema łazienkami i podwójnymi drzwiami prowadzącymi do przestronnego salonu. Jego kuzyn zdawał się nieznacznie podniesiony na duchu, gdy ujrzał swoją nową sypialnię.

Nie było tam oczywiście komórki pod schodami, więc Harry'emu wspaniałomyślnie zaoferowano własny pokój; mały, ale przytulny, był najbardziej oddaloną od reszty pomieszczeń częścią mieszkania, co nieszczególnie mu przeszkadzało.

Przez większość czasu pozostawiony samemu sobie, szybko przyzwyczaił się do nowej sytuacji, w przeciwieństwie do Dudleya, który z każdym dniem coraz bardziej markotniał. Został posłany do innej szkoły, więc Harry mógł się tylko domyślać, co było tego powodem:

\- Jak tam? Miastowe dzieciaki nie dają się tak łatwo zastraszyć, co? A może teraz gnębią ciebie? - zaśmiał się, minąwszy zrezygnowanego chłopca na klatce schodowej.

\- Nie twoja sprawa!

\- A może jesteś po prostu za głupi? Ciężko zaliczyć przedmiot bez interwencji mamusi, przyjaciółki pani dyrektor?

Wiedział, że trafił w dziesiątkę, gdy jego rozmówca zbladł jeszcze bardziej.

\- Nowy, gruby uczeń nie jest zbyt popularny? Dlaczego nie poskarżysz się ciotce Petunii? A nie, czekaj – zaszydził – to nic jej nie obchodzi, prawda? Biedny, samotny Dudley, nawet starzy kumple o nim zapomnieli i dobrze się bawią w Privet Drive…

\- Zamknij się! - krzyknął. - Stul pysk!

\- A tatuś znalazł nową pracę i już nie ma dla ciebie czasu… no cóż, nie martw się… będziesz miał przynajmniej dużo czasu do rozmyślania nad tymi, którym sam zatrułeś życie!

Zaśmiał się po raz ostatni i zbiegł po schodach, wyrzucając kuzyna z głowy. Nie było mu go żal.

...

Nawet Dursleyowie musieli w końcu zauważyć, że z ich synem dzieje się coś niedobrego. Skupieni na nieudolnych próbach niesienia pomocy wyrzucili z głowy siostrzeńca, który zresztą skrzętnie to wykorzystał, ciesząc się niemal nieograniczoną swobodą i możliwościami, jakie oferowało większe miasto.

Wydawało się, że nikogo nie dziwi, iż ośmiolatek sam robi zakupy albo spaceruje po ulicy głównej do późnych godzin nocnych. Założył kartę w bibliotece i przesiadywał tam, szczęśliwy, popołudniami; odwiedził też liczne sklepy muzyczne i wszystkie księgarnie w okolicy. Dursleyowie, bogatsi niż wcześniej, zostawiali mu nawet trochę pieniędzy – najwyraźniej nawet oni mieli świadomość, że każdy człowiek, nawet znienawidzony Potter, musi coś jeść.

Pewnego dnia, kiedy wychodził z najlepiej zaopatrzonej i największej księgarni w tej części miasta, dostrzegł coś niecodziennego. Pomiędzy jasno oświetloną witryną a sklepem z gramofonami znajdował się mały, nieco obskurny bar z odrapanym szyldem, na którym narysowano bardzo dziwną nazwę – DZIURAWY KOCIOŁ. Z oczywistych względów nie zwracał uwagi na takie miejsca i teraz też zapewne przeszedłby obok – uznając hasło za jakieś kulturowe nawiązanie, którego jeszcze nie rozumiał – gdyby nie to, że _nikt inny zdawał się go nie widzieć_.

Właśnie wtedy jakieś dziecko wskazało nań palcem i zapytało:

\- Mamo, wejdziemy do środka?

\- Nie, kochanie – odparła kobieta, zniecierpliwiona. - Nie potrzebujesz nowej książki. Chodź, wracamy do domu.

Niewiarygodne, pomyślał.

To nie mogła być prawda.

Z ciekawości wszedł do środka.

...

Przeżył prawdziwy szok, kiedy okazało się, że wszyscy klienci znali jego imię.

\- Witamy, panie Potter! Cieszymy się z pana powrotu – rzekł barman, stawiając szklankę na barze. - Coś ciepłego do picia czy od razu otwieramy przejście na Pokątną?

Harry, który po namyśle uznał, że powinien zachowywać się, jakby doskonale wiedział, co tu się dzieje, pokręcił przecząco głową i powiedział, że trochę mu się śpieszy.

\- Rudolf, Rudolf Reindeer, do usług! Tak sądziłem, że wkrótce pojawi pan się, aby kupić swoją pierwszą różdżkę! - wysoki, uśmiechnięty mężczyzna ścisnął jego ramię i pociągnął w stronę wyjścia na zaplecze. - Więc nie przedłużajmy tego! Ludzie, dajcie mu przejść!

Coraz bardziej zaniepokojony obserwował, jak Rudolf wyciąga patyczek i stuka nim kilka razy w ścianę… a potem cegły rozsunęły się, tworząc prostokątne przejście na staroświecką ulicę pełną poprzebieranych ludzi, latających przedmiotów i drzemiących na żerdziach sów.

Jego świat już nigdy nie miał być taki sam.


	2. Rewelacje

**_Witam! Cieszę się z tak pozytywnego odbioru. Rozdziały będą teraz krótsze, co postaram się zrekompensować tempem aktualizacji._**

_2_

_Rewelacje_

Mógł być najmądrzejszym uczniem w swojej klasie – nawet nowi nauczyciele wychwalali jego dojrzałość i opanowanie – ale nawet on nie potrafił powstrzymać nagłego, dziecięcego zachwytu na widok cudów na ulicy Pokątnej.

Znalazł latające miotły służące, jak głosiła tabliczka, do gry zwanej _quidditch_, kociołki, wielokolorowe szaty i peleryny, teleskopy, _samopiszące pióra_, aptekę, w której zamiast leków na przeziębienie sprzedawano _skrzeloziele_ albo _jaja popiełka_, a nawet salon z najprawdziwszymi na świecie różdżkami. Podejrzewałby, że to wszystko jakaś wymyślna sztuczka, gdyby na własne oczy nie widział, jak dorośli ludzie przywoływali bez słów przedmioty albo ze zdumiewającą łatwością unosili je w powietrzu. W dodatku większość z nich już na pierwszy rzut oka zdawała się wiedzieć różne rzeczy na jego temat. Rzeczy, o których, jak miał się przekonać, sam do tej pory nie miał pojęcia.

\- No, chłopcze, James nie mógłby się ciebie wyprzeć!

\- Ale oczy ma swojej matki! Byłam z nią na roku!

\- ...po tym, co się stało siedem lat temu!

Był szturchany, poklepywany i szarpany za rękawy płaszcza; pierwsze, leniwe krople deszczu bębniły o kolorowe witryny i laminowane cenniki; jakaś kobieta, która chwilę wcześniej wsunęła mu do kieszeni garść dziwnych, ciężkich monet okręciła się wokół własnej osi i zniknęła z cichym pyknięciem, a tuż obok dwójka dzieci ścigała się na małych miotełkach.

To właśnie wtedy po raz pierwszy pomyślał, że czarodzieje są _niezwyciężeni_; tuż obok, po drugiej stronie muru, ludzie jeździli samochodami i korzystali z metra, odbierali telefony, spieszyli się na pociągi, a tutaj… tutaj chyba każdy potrafił latać, znikać i, najwyraźniej, nawet czytać w myślach!

Poczuł się mały, mniejszy niż kiedykolwiek; ale naraz przyszło mu do głowy – czy to możliwe, że był jednym z nich? Ostatecznie jakoś tu trafił, tak jak trafili tu wcześniej, jeśli wierzyć nieznajomym, jego rodzice; czy też potrafili _czarować_?

Czy _magia_ była dziedziczna?

Jeśli tak, postanowił, patrząc na podekscytowany tłum, będę potrafił to wszystko, co oni. Więcej niż moi przodkowie, którzy znali czary, a jednak umarli tak młodo, żeby osierocić syna. Będę _najlepszy_.

...

\- Witamy w Magicznej Bibliotece Flynna, w czym mogę pomóc? - pracownica wychyliła się zza lady i spojrzała na niego krytycznie. - Przyszedłeś założyć kartę? Szybko to załatwimy – machnęła różdżką i z teczki za jej plecami sfrunął do połowy zapisany pergamin. Zanurzyła pióro w kałamarzu. - Każdy teraz chodzi do Esów i Floresów, zupełnie jakby istniał tylko ten jeden sklep w kraju. To prawdziwe szczęście, że ministerstwo dalej nas finansuje. Choć szef mówi, że nie mają dużego wyboru, odkąd otworzyliśmy antykwariat… znajdziesz tam prawdziwe skarby, kochanie… który jest oczywiście sygnowany imieniem naszego ministra. Kto by pomyślał, że to taki głupi człowiek, gdybyś go spotkał… Adres zamieszkania? No, dalej, nie mamy całego dnia!

Powiedziała to wszystko na jednym wdechu, wyrzucając w międzyczasie papierowy kubek po kawie i odpisując na liścik, który ktoś przysłał z pobliskiego biura. Obserwując, jak samolocik podrywa się z powietrze i znika za zakrętem, powiedział: - Grimmauld Place 10/1, nazywam się Harry Potter.

\- Harry Potter, to ci dopiero! Oczywiście znam już twoją datę urodzenia! Pewnie chcesz przeczytać wszystkie książki na swój temat, prawda? Nie dziwię ci się. Kiedy moje nazwisko wspomniano w _Przewodniku bibliotecznym_, byłam zachwycona. Choć chyba nie chciałabym być sławna. Czasami ludzie wypisują takie bzdury. Kiedyś znalazłam wzmiankę, że jesteś nieśmiertelny. A w _Zagadkach XX wieku_ twierdzili, że sam zabiłeś Jamesa i Lily… Zwykłe niemowlę! Jeśli chcesz, pomogę ci napisać sprostowanie i wysłać do wydawnictwa… Prawni opiekunowie?

\- Vernon i Petunia Dursley. Kto to jest Tom Riddle, proszę pani?

\- Och, tak, oczywiście możesz nie wiedzieć. Wybacz starej kobiecie, to kwestia przyzwyczajenia. Kiedy będziesz miał tyle lat co ja, też zechcesz nazywać rzeczy po imieniu. Tom Riddle to inaczej Lord Voldemort. Moi rodzice mawiali, że Voldemort przy Grindelwaldzie to zwykły pajac. Pewnie mieli rację. Wszystkie te wojny to tak naprawdę jego sprawka. Ludzie mu uwierzyli, ot co. W takich warunkach nic tylko czekać, aż jakiś wariat zacznie rzucać klątwami na prawo i lewo…

\- Teraz niby mamy spokój, ale mówię ci, to samo było w czterdziestym piątym. Może i Gellert umarł, ale zasiał w ludziach jakąś wątpliwość… A potem wyskoczył nowy czarnoksiężnik i bam! - uderzyła ręką w formularz. - Zajął jego miejsce. Za to się należy jeden galeon. To ten złoty, trzymasz go w dłoni! Wypożyczamy książki na miesiąc. Dobowa opłata za przetrzymanie wynosi osiem sykli. Kiedyś to było tylko dwadzieścia knutów, ale sam rozumiesz. Musieliśmy zmienić politykę. No, idź już! Chyba nie przyszedłeś tu plotkować z bibliotekarką?


	3. Wokół magicznych rodowodów

**Poczułam się zobowiązana do powiedzenia kilku słów na wypadek, gdyby ktoś jednak chciał czytać moją historię.**

**Piszę ją, ponieważ sama pragnęłam poznać coś, co ma podobny kształt i zaczyna się właśnie w tym miejscu. Zdaję sobie jednak sprawę, że, przynajmniej pozornie, nie wpadłam na żaden odkrywczy pomysł. Akcja rozwijać się będzie powoli, a sam tekst stanowi jakąś formę twórczej rozgrzewki przed bardziej skomplikowanymi pomysłami, które mam zamiar zrealizować. Z tego powodu (chociaż wszystko to przynosi mi sporo frajdy) mam świadomość, że mogę zgubić się gdzieś w tłumie naprawdę dobrych ff. I to jest _okay_. **

**Wychodząc od takiego założenia tym bardziej serdecznie dziękuję za każdy przejaw zainteresowania z waszej** **strony i obiecuję, że z całych sił postaram się na nie zasłużyć!**

.

_3_

_Wokół magicznych rodowodów_

_._

Z perspektywy czasu Harry uznał, że ta pierwsza, nieśmiała wizyta w bibliotece Flynna, w której wydał przecież jedynego galeona, jakiego posiadał, okazała się zbawienna.

Nie wiedząc od czego zacząć, wypożyczył kilka lektur natury ogólnej; jeszcze przed powrotem do domu zaszedł do papierniczego, gdzie kupił zwykły papier pakowy, taśmę klejącą i nożyczki, aby samodzielnie wykonać obwoluty. Nie mógł przecież przechadzać się po okolicy z książkami o tytułach tak dziwnych, jak _Wokół magicznych rodowodów_, _Magiczna encyklopedia_, _Historia Hogwartu_ czy też _Przewodnik po magicznym społeczeństwie_; nie chciał też, żeby natknęła się na nie ciotka Petunia, jeśli z jakiegoś powodu zajrzałaby jednak do jego pokoju. Z łatwością potrafił wyobrazić sobie jej reakcję; zastanawiał się czasami, czy znała prawdę, zabawiał się nawet myślą, że może ona właśnie była powodem tak głębokiej nienawiści, jaką od samego początku żywiło do niego wujostwo. Czy pokochaliby go, gdyby okazało się, że nie jest czarodziejem? Czy naprawdę pragnął ich miłości?

Nie, zdecydował. Byli czymś odrażającym; okropni, ograniczeni ludzie. Potrząsnął głową i otworzył _Wokół magicznych rodowodów_ na pierwszej stronie. Chciał poznać strukturę tego społeczeństwa, znane postacie, może nawet historię swojej własnej rodziny, o której wiedział tak niewiele. Czytał o czarodziejach czystej krwi, takiej jak Blackowie i Malfoyowie, starając się zapamiętać jak najwięcej informacji, a kiedy dotarł do linii Potterów, zaniemówił z wrażenia.

Nie do końca wierzył w rewelacje nowo poznanej bibliotekarki; dlaczego miano by o nim pisać o podręcznikach? To po prostu _musiała_ być pomyłka.

A teraz patrzył na ruchomą fotografię przedstawiającą Jamesa i Lily Potterów, czując tylko wściekłość.

.

_Nikt naprawdę nie wie, co wydarzyło się tamtej nocy_, czytał. _Aurorzy zgadzają się w jednym: posiadłość Potterów, miejsce bitwy, która miała zaważyć na losach całego społeczeństwa, została zniszczona przez bardzo mroczną magię; wśród ofiar śmiertelnych, oprócz Lily i Jamesa Potterów, wymienia się powszechnie także samego Lorda Voldemorta [spr. "Riddle, Tom Marvolo"], choć jego ciała nigdy nie odnaleziono._

_Kilka rzeczy wiemy na pewno" - mówi prowadzący dochodzenie, Alastor „Szalonooki" Moody, przez wielu uważany za najlepszego aurora XX wieku [spr. „Moody, Alastor"]. - „Pierwszy zginał James Potter, trafiony morderczym zaklęciem, a później jego żona, która, choć niewątpliwie miała szansę aportować się z dzieckiem w bezpieczne miejsce, pozostała z Harrym w sypialni na piętrze, czekając na śmierć. Potwierdzają tę hipotezę magomedycy, którzy w szczegółowym raporcie oszacowali prawdopodobny czas zgonu ofiar, a także niezależni konsultanci badający wpływ przełamania zaklęcia Fideliusa przy użyciu wykrytej na miejscu zbrodni czarnej magii na trwałość pola antyaportacyjnego, podkreślający przy tym, że do wszystkich rodzajów materializacji nie jest potrzebna różdżka"._

_Harry Potter jest pierwszym odnotowanym przypadkiem odporności na klątwę Avada Kedavra. Czarnoksiężnik, który ją rzucił, zmarł w niewyjaśnionych okolicznościach. Na miejscu nie stwierdzono śladów jakichkolwiek czarów ochronnych, współczesnych ani starożytnych, choć początkowo jako możliwe wyjaśnienie owego fenomenu brano pod uwagę zapomnianą już magię poświęcenia. „Lily Potter nie miała przy sobie różdżki" - przypomina specjalista w tej dziedzinie, wykładający magię starożytną na Uniwersytecie Brytyjskim, „a poza tym takie rozwiązania zawsze pozostawiają po sobie ślad. Klątwa udała się idealnie i, zgodnie z raportem śledczych, przebiegła bez zakłóceń – poza tym, że nie wywołała żadnych skutków. Wiarygodnych powodów tego stanu rzeczy, jakiekolwiek by nie były, należy szukać w osobie Harry'ego Pottera. Gdyby było inaczej, musielibyśmy rozpocząć dyskusję o miłości jako sposobie na nieśmiertelność. Sama intencja, nawet najsilniejszego czarodzieja, i jego emocje nie wystarczą do stworzenia czarów tego rodzaju utrzymujących się jeszcze po ustaniu jego funkcji życiowych". _

_W grudniu 1981 r. Uniwersytet Brytyjski wysnuł wniosek o możliwość przeprowadzenia testów na niedoszłej ofierze, który ostatecznie w styczniu 1982 r. został uznany za nieetyczny i odrzucony._

_Do klęski Potterów przyczynić się miał ich Strażnik Tajemnicy i ojciec chrzestny Harry'ego Pottera, Syriusz Black [spr. "Black, Syriusz"], który został skazany na dożywocie w Azkabanie pod zarzutem dobrowolnego śmierciożerstwa, morderstwa dwunastu mugoli i tragicznego w skutkach przekazywania informacji o dużym znaczeniu wojennym ówczesnemu Czarnemu Panu. „Pozostaje zagadką, dlaczego nie zachował się zapis z jego przesłuchania" - twierdzi Albus Dumbledore [spr. „Dumbledore, Albus"]. „Jak ustalono w listopadzie 1970 r., kopie raportów z procesów tej kategorii powinny być po odpowiednim umotywowaniu dostępne dla opinii publicznej u przedstawiciela departamentu ds. administracyjnych. Zastanawiający jest także brak wiarygodnych dowodów, jednoznacznie stwierdzających o winie zatrzymanego; żaden przedstawiciel ministerstwa nie chciał skomentować tego precedensu, a przecież nie należy do zwyczajów naszego społeczeństwa, aby zamykać jego członków w Azkabanie jedynie na podstawie zeznań mugoli, szczególnie jeżeli oskarżony, który przyznaje się do winy, zostaje uznany przez uzdrowicieli umysłu w chwili zatrzymania za niepoczytalnego i niewiarygodnego"._

_Również zamiast o „zabójstwie", technicznie rzecz biorąc powinno się mówić o „pokonaniu" Lorda Voldemorta, który ze względu na niemożność wystawienia aktu zgonu widnieje w oficjalnym rejestrze jako „zaginiony", podobnie jak Peter Pettigrew, jedna z ofiar wspomnianego Syriusza Blacka, uhonorowany w drodze wyjątku pośmiertnym Orderem Merlina Pierwszej Klasy (dlatego właśnie w liście zarzutów wysnutych przeciw skazanemu nie widnieje to jedno, niemożliwe do udowodnienia przewinienie). Jest to zgodne z przepisami uchwalonymi po odkryciu pierwszej prymitywnej wersji eliksiru, który po zażyciu pozwala imitować śmierć, rozpowszechnionego w kulturze mugoli . za sprawą dramatu niejakiego Williama Szekspira pt. „Romeo i Julia"._

_Sam cytowany Albus Dumbledore dążył jeszcze w listopadzie 1981 r. do utajnienia przebiegu śledztwa, wskazując na jego niebezpieczny charakter; te roszczenia potraktowano później jako bezzasadne._

.

Musiał przeczytać tekst dwa razy, zanim go zrozumiał. Posługiwał się przy tym encyklopedią, a wszystkie hasła i odnośniki przepisał do nowego notatnika, opatrując je wykrzyknikami i znakami zapytania. Kiedy skończył, zaczął przechadzać się po pokoju w marnej próbie zebrania myśli.

Cóż, to wiele wyjaśniało. Na przykład jego rzekomą sławę. Był rzeczywiście podobny do swoich rodziców, bohaterów wojennych. _On sam _był bohaterem wojennym. Czy tak ma wyglądać jego życie? Będzie rozpoznany wszędzie, gdzie tylko się uda? Owszem, początkowo nie lubił przymusowej samotności, na którą skazali go uczniowie szkoły podstawowej; pragnął udowodnić, że jest kimś więcej, kimś lepszym, chciał wyróżniać się i zyskać ostateczne potwierdzenie tego, co zawsze podejrzewał - że nie należy do tego świata. Ale prawda okazała się w najlepszym wypadku przytłaczająca.

Przyzwyczaił się do anonimowości równie łatwo, jak przyzwyczaił się do niechętnego uznania nauczycieli, zdumionych jego możliwościami.

Pomyślał ze zgrozą, że miałby pójść do Hogwartu, nie znając nawet swojego drugiego imienia. Że _ktoś inny _miałby mu opowiedzieć całą tę historię. Ktoś, kto mógłby nim później łatwo manipulować i dawkować informacje.

Nie dopuści do tego. Jeśli początkowo kierowała nim zwykła ambicja i ciekawość - dlatego zapisał się do biblioteki, dlatego właśnie zarywał noc z nosem w książce, która mogłaby równie dobrze traktować o rzeczach, które na zawsze znajdą się poza jego zasięgiem - ale teraz, uświadomił sobie, pierwszy raz w życiu miał realny powód do nauki. Bo najwidoczniej był kimś ważnym. A ważni ludzie, szczególnie ci nieświadomi, mają bardzo trudne życie.

Jak to powiedział wuj Vernon, wtedy, jeszcze w Privet Drive? "Jeśli rzeczywiście jest tak istotny, dlaczego nikt po niego nie przyszedł"? Przejęty nagłą myślą, doskoczył do biurka i otworzył _Historię Hogwartu_, przeszukując spis treści.

Co, jeśli ktoś celowo ukrył go tu przed magicznym światem? Co wtedy zrobi?

W końcu znalazł odpowiednią stronę i zamarł, analizując tekst:

.

_Szkoła Magii i Czarodziejstwa Hogwart od momentu powstania znana jest z tego, że przyjmuje wszystkie magiczne dzieci w Wielkiej Brytanii, bez względu na ich pochodzenie, status społeczny i warunki mieszkalne, uwzględniając przy tym wolę rodziców, którzy jednak muszą podczas podejmowania decyzji o rodzaju kształcenia ich podopiecznych liczyć się z obowiązkiem szkolnym obowiązującym od jedenastego do piętnastego roku życia (to znaczy do momentu przystąpienia do egzaminu znanego jako SUMy, czyli Standardowe Umiejętności Magiczne). Lista uczniów zakwalifikowanych do przyjęcia uzupełnia się automatycznie, a dyrektor szkoły i jego zastępca decydują jedynie o sposobie przekazania informacji (listownie lub za pośrednictwem wykwalifikowanego członka kadry pedagogicznej), z czego następnie zdają raport wyższej instancji, zajmującej się egzekwowaniem prawa nieletnich do edukacji, domowej lub instytucjonalnej. Co istotne, informacja taka musi trafić do każdego z kandydatów w okresie od ukończenia przez nich lat jedenastu do dwóch tygodni przed rozpoczęciem semestru; odstępstwa od tej reguły są możliwe po konsultacji z Radą Pedagogiczną i członkami odpowiedniego departamentu._

_Standardowy list od władz Hogwartu jest każdorazowo uzupełniany o bieżący spis lektur, wymagane pomoce dydaktyczne i wiadomości dookreślające przebieg kształcenia i samego pobytu w zamku._

_Zgoda mugolskich prawnych opiekunów nie jest wymagana, a jakiekolwiek próby przeszkodzenia dziecku w nauce są adekwatnie dyscyplinowane. W razie braku odpowiedzi wizyta domowa władz szkoły jest uznana za kwestię priorytetową._

_Wszelkie obostrzenia w tym zakresie są konsekwencją poważnych naruszeń Międzynarodowego Kodeksu Tajności Czarodziejów przez pozbawioną przygotowania naukowego młodzież..._

_._

Odetchnął z ulgą. A więc martwił się bez powodu; nie było możliwości, aby ktokolwiek przeszkodził mu w edukacji, nawet jeżeli jest Harrym Potterem. Musiał tylko być cierpliwy... Trzy lata nagle wydały mu się wiecznością.

Przynajmniej miał wystarczająco dużo czasu, żeby nie zaczynać od zera. I nie będzie wariował z niepokoju, jeśli coś potoczy się nie po jego myśli.

Zegar wybił północ. Ziewnął, układając się wygodniej w pościeli i wertując _Przewodnik_.

To będzie długa noc.


	4. Nauka

_4_

_Nauka_

_._

Zdumiewające, jak wiele wzmianek o nim samym pojawiało się w najbardziej nawet przypadkowych książkach i w najdziwniejszych kontekstach, zupełnie jakby wszyscy uparli się, że pozycja, która w jakiś sposób nie wspomina o wydarzeniach z października 1981 roku, to pozycja w dużej mierze niegodna uwagi. Każdy też zdawał się mieć coś nowego do powiedzenia: w ten sposób przez lata wokół jego nazwiska narosło tak wiele legend i nieporozumień, że całe to _pokonanie Lorda Voldemorta _zaczęło niebezpiecznie przypominać legendę. Ze wstydem odkrył, że stał się bohaterem bajek dla dzieci; przeczytał je wszystkie, zdeterminowany, żeby poznać wszystkie możliwe konotacje, jakie wywołuje w społeczeństwie figura _Harry'ego Pottera_.

Naukę zaczął od podstaw, nie chcąc odstawać od innych dzieci. Miejscowe podania, historie opowiadane na dobranoc, powieści - wszystko to stało się cennym źródłem informacji.

Poznał popularne powiedzenia i żarty, rzeczywiste i zmyślone potwory, zwierzęta i stworzenia, rozważał różnice kulturowe między światem, który go otaczał a tym, w jakim się urodził. Chłonął wiadomości o najpopularniejszych lokalizacjach (takich jak ulica Pokątna, Azkaban, Ministerstwo Magii czy Szpital im. św. Mungo), dawnych wierzeniach, a nawet o światopoglądzie i funkcjonowaniu środowiska arystokratów. Z drugiej strony, niespodziewanie interesujące okazały się rewelacje o zaklęciach gospodarskich i zwyczajach panujących w rodzinach mieszanych i wśród tak zwanych zwykłych zjadaczy chleba.

Fascynowała go subtelna różnica w sposobie myślenia osób _nieczystej krwi _i tych wychowanych w całkowicie magicznym środowisku: według statystyk większość potomków rodzin mugolskich lub niepełnych przedkłada mniej efektywne rozwiązania mugolskie nad magicznymi, nawet w sytuacjach najwyższego zagrożenia, co ma wynikać między innymi z coraz mniejszego nacisku kładzionego na zgłębianie czarodziejskiej tradycji we wstępnych etapach edukacji i w efekcie nie wykształcenie się wśród nich tak zwanego "myślenia magicznego". Przykłady, które podano, bywały proste, niekiedy nawet śmieszne, ale wskazywały na zbyt długo ignorowany problem, charakterystyczny, jak twierdzili autorzy, dla _społeczeństw cofających się w rozwoju_. Nie było istotne, czy zimą użyjesz zaklęć rozgrzewających, czy założysz grubszą kurtkę; najważniejsze jest twoje postrzeganie rzeczywistości i jego możliwe konsekwencje.

Czytał więc książki historyczne, również te dotyczące kolejnych Czarnych Panów, i eseje filozoficzne, pozwalające lepiej zrozumieć argumenty obu stron najgłośniejszych konfliktów. Im dłużej się zastanawiał, tym bardziej się skłaniał ku zaskakująco mało popularnej tezie, że Tom Riddle wcale nie umarł; dziwiło go, że wobec tak wielu dokładnych i przemyślanych analiz zdarzeń w Dolinie Godryka ktoś jeszcze upierał się przy innej wersji wydarzeń. _Najbardziej prawdopodobne_ było wyjaśnienie, które znalazł jako pierwsze: Tom Riddle zaginął, pozostawiwszy po sobie marne strzępy ubrania, bez wątpienia osłabiony, ale wciąż _żywy_, ponieważ nawet tutaj _martwi ludzie nie znikają bez śladu_.

On sam, Harry, okazał się odporny na jedno z Niewybaczalnych - czytał o nich w bibliotece, nie próbując nawet przemycić pozycji do domu w obawie przed gadatliwą, ale w gruncie rzeczy surową bibliotekarką - co samo w sobie nie było chyba zaskakujące. Tłumaczył to sobie taką samą odpornością, jaką czasami wykazują się mugole na różne tajemnicze choroby; przyczyna musiała być przynajmniej w jakimś stopniu biologiczna, nie magiczna, skoro nawet w pełni wykształceni, najpotężniejsi magowie w zderzeniu z klątwą zwyczajnie umierali.

W sprawie swojej matki był gotów zaufać specjalistom. Pisano, że starożytna magia inicjowana poprzez złożenie ofiary nie ma charakteru intuicyjnego, tylko inwokacyjny i wymaga mimo wszystko sporych przygotowań i rytuałów. Żadna z jej odmian nie bywała uprzednio _spontaniczna_. Ktoś oczywiście gotów był spierać się z tym twierdząc, iż bardziej prawdopodobne jest, że to _dorosła _Lily Potter udoskonaliła starożytną magię, a nie że jej zaledwie roczne dziecko od niechcenia odbiło klątwę tego kalibru. Wysnuto później jednak tak wiele kontrargumentów, że nikt już nie brał tego na poważnie: na przykład, jego matka nigdy nie wykazała się geniuszem na żadnym polu, a do dokonania tak poważnych modyfikacji potrzeba przecież wielu lat poważnych studiów, o jakich nie ma mowy w kontekście _niespodziewanego ataku_; ponadto drobna anomalia tudzież odporność na, wysoce zresztą specyficzną, strukturę pojedynczej klątwy - lub ich jeszcze nieodkrytej grupy, jak podkreślił jeden z dyskutantów - jest sto razy bardziej prawdopodobna, nawet jeżeli brzmi nadzwyczajnie.

Nie widząc możliwości weryfikacji swoich wniosków, porzucił temat. Nie zamierzał stawać ponownie na drodze jakiegokolwiek Niewybaczalnego, żeby udowodnić słuszność takiego rozumowania.

Tym, co go zaintrygowało, była jednak kwestia duszy. Jeśli Tom Riddle istnieje, to pod jaką postacią? Czy uciekł, nagi, czy też stał się czymś niematerialnym? Badania musiał jednak zacząć od podstaw - pocałunków dementorów i podstawowych reguł magii - żeby choć spróbować zgłębić delikatne, często czarnomagiczne rozważania na ten temat. Czy dusza mogła istnieć bez ciała? Czy można żyć, nawet jeśli oberwało się odbitym od czoła dziecka morderczym zaklęciem? Sprowadzało się to do pozornie wewnętrznie sprzecznego pytania: w jaki sposób można żyć, chociaż się umarło?

A może Tom Riddle też okazał się odporny, tak jak on, Harry? Tylko po co w takim razie ukrywać się tyle lat? Po co uciekać, zamiast dokończyć dzieła zniszczenia, korzystając z trochę innego repertuaru przekleństw?

Bo przecież _Avada Kedavra zadziałała poprawnie_. Uderzyła w niego, powinna była go zabić - u podstaw zaklęć, jak się dowiedział, leżało stwierdzenie, że _każda odbita klątwa zachowuje pełną moc. Proste Expelliarmus, odbite od określonego obiektu, rozbroi rzucającego - _więc dlaczego nie znaleziono zwłok czarnoksiężnika tam, na posadzce, kiedy kilka chwil po ataku pierwszy patrol aurorów przeczesywał pomieszczenie?

Jak setki naukowców przed nim, Harry był sfrustrowany.

Był też dzieckiem, a o magii czytał zaledwie kilka miesięcy.

.

.

Wbrew pozorom, najtrudniej było dowiedzieć się rzeczy najpotrzebniejszych - może dlatego, że mało kto zechciał od podstaw opisać kwestie wymianę walut i dziedziczeniu majątku.

Znalazłszy gdzieś wzmiankę o sytuacji finansowej rodziny Potterów, przedarł się jednak przez wystarczająco wiele prawniczych tekstów, aby ocenić prawdopodobieństwo, że w banku Gringotta czeka na niego spadek, na bardzo wysokie.

Rozejrzał się po skromnym, ciemnym pokoiku, spojrzał na tanie koszulki, które zazwyczaj nosił i z trudem naprawiony, wyszczerbiony na czubku budzik.

Pokręcił z niedowierzaniem głową.

Okazał się już czarodziejem. Okazał się też sławny. Czy to możliwe, żeby był w dodatku bogaty?


	5. 5 Początek problemów

**Przepraszam za zwłokę, dopadło mnie życie ostatnio. Wpadłam za to na ciekawy pomysł.**

_5_

_Początek problemów_

.

Zanim rozpoczęły się letnie wakacje, które zresztą jednogłośnie okrzyknięto najzimniejszymi od dziesięcioleci, jego skromny, mały pokoik zdążył przejść prawdziwą rewolucję. Na dnie dwudrzwiowej szafy, pod stertami nowych, choć tanich ciuchów, w kartonowych pudełkach leżały do połowy zapisane pergaminy, czarodziejskie pióra, fiolki z atramentem, delikatnie zdobiona waga, powiększające się nadal zapasy magicznych ingrediencji, kolorowe mapy magicznej Brytanii, atlasy, a nawet kryształowe kule i lekko zniszczona talia tarota, włożona do prostego pucharu na wodę.

Tuż obok, pod wąskim łóżkiem walały się książki w ręcznie wykonanych obwolutach, od tych cieniutkich, liczących po kilkadziesiąt stron, aż po opasłe, wielgachne tomiszcza i wielotomowe encyklopedie. W zamykanej szufladzie biurka schowano stosy notatników, wykaz pozycji bibliotecznych, złote galeony, srebrne sykle, brązowe knuty, karty z czekoladowych żab i najprawdziwszą różdżkę w wyściełanym aksamitem futerale.

Harry miał prawdziwe szczęście, że już od dłuższego czasu nikt tutaj nie zaglądał; nie podejrzewał też domowników o jakiś szczególny poziom troski (a nawet zwykłego, powodowanego przemożnym zainteresowaniem wścibstwa), który skłoniłby ich do _grzebania w jego rzeczach_.

Sam pomysł brzmiał śmiesznie.

Minęło kilka tygodni, odkąd, skrajnie przerażony, wsiadł do rozklekotanego wózka w banku Gringotta, do podziemnej, chronionej przez smoki krypty, do której zyskał dostęp dopiero po wypełnieniu setek formularzy w dziale weryfikacji, sekcji dla nieletnich. Ledwo mógł wówczas utrzymać pióro, a jego usiany kleksami podpis wyglądał cokolwiek karykaturalnie, ale nikogo to nie obchodziło.

Nigdy nie pojmie czarodziejskiej biurokracji.

Życie stało się wtedy łatwiejsze. Nigdy nie zapomni miny ciotki Petunii, kiedy pewnego czerwcowego poranka _odmówił_ przyjęcia drobnej tygodniówki; trzeba jej jednak przyznać, że długo nie łamała sobie tym głowy.

Komuś innemu byłoby pewnie smutno, gdyby okazał się do tego stopnia _ignorowany_. Równie dobrze mógłby być niewidzialny. Harry jednak nie lubił tracić czasu i z całą pewnością nie był sentymentalny; z rozbawieniem obserwował rodzinne kolacje, weekendowe wyjazdy za miasto, wycieczki do pobliskiego zoo i wszystkie te głupie atrakcje, które go _omijały_.

Wuj Vernon zaczynał pod nosem nazywać go złodziejem. Pierwszy raz zdarzyło się to, kiedy wrócił do domu w drogiej wiosennej kurtce. Petunia, dopiero zauważywszy nowy element garderoby, wykrzywiła pogardliwie wargi i obróciła głowę. „Niedaleko pada jabłko od jabłoni", mruknęła tylko.

\- Nie będę cię odbierać z posterunku, młody człowieku! Nie wyobrażaj sobie za dużo! Mało mamy problemów? Ciekawe, co by twoi nauczyciele powiedzieli, szczególnie ta idiotka! Zobaczymy, jaką będzie miała minę, kiedy skończysz w rynsztoku, tak jak twój ojciec!

Wydawał się przy tym niezdrowo podekscytowany, zupełnie jakby _cieszyła_ go myśl, że siostrzeniec może wpaść w kłopoty. „Jeszcze się przekonamy, do kogo przybiegniesz z płaczem!", krzyczał i uśmiechał się jak szaleniec. „Nie wiem, co z tobą zrobić", dodała ciotka. „Ciesz się, że nie jesteśmy w Privet Drive. Ludzie od razu by się dowiedzieli. Taki wstyd…".

Sprawa kurtki rozeszła się jednak po kościach, podobnie jak każdy inny incydent, który wówczas miał miejsce, i dopiero po oficjalnym zakończeniu roku szkolnego, kiedy przygotowywali się do dłuższego wyjazdu, Dursleyowie wrócili do tematu.

\- Jedziemy do Marge – oznajmił mężczyzna. - Dudleyowi przyda się odpoczynek, tak ciężko pracował. Będziesz pilnował domu. Jeśli coś zmalujesz, do końca życia nie wyjdziesz ze swojego pokoju. Możesz być tego pewien.

\- Nie wchodź do salonu – dodała kobieta. - Ani do sypialni kuzyna. Nie dotykaj telewizora. Trzymaj się z dala od sąsiadów…

\- …najlepiej udawaj, że nie istniejesz. Tak, zrozumiałem.

Wuj podniósł się ciężko z fotela.

\- Nie tym tonem! Myślisz, że nie wiem, co ty tam popołudniami wyrabiasz? Włóczysz się po mieście i prosisz o wpierdol! Tylko czekać na telefon z komendy! Ale nic mnie to nie obchodzi, rozumiesz? Gdyby nie twoja ciotka i jej złote serce, dawno wyrzuciłbym cię za próg! Dzień, w którym dostaniesz za swoje będzie najlepszy w moim życiu!

\- Vernon, kochanie, pamiętaj, co mówił lekarz. Nie możesz się denerwować. Szkoda zdrowia.

Odetchnęła z ulgą, gdy wzruszył ramionami i chwycił podróżną torbę. Nim wyszedł na klatkę schodową, obejrzał się po raz ostatni przez ramię z dziwnym wyrazem twarzy.

* * *

Dopiero jakiś czas później uświadomił sobie, że ma problem.

W mieszkaniu panowała nienaturalna cisza, promienie słońca wlewały się przez zasłony i opadały na zakurzonym stole. Sfrustrowany, rzucił różdżkę na łóżko i usiadł, masując skronie.

Bóle głowy zaczęły się owego pamiętnego popołudnia, kiedy po raz pierwszy spróbował rzucić zaklęcie. Czegoś takiego jeszcze nie doświadczył. Były ostre, przenikały jego ciało jak brzytwa, rozlewały się po czaszce; zakręciło mu się w głowie, prawie zemdlał i jeszcze długo nie mógł dojść do siebie.

Następnego dnia po raz pierwszy nie potrafił skupić się na lekcji. Ledwo przytomny, mrużył oczy; wpatrywał się w tarczę zegara, odliczając czas, jaki dzielił go od powrotu do domu.

Nie pomagały żadne lekarstwa.

Przerastały go najprostsze nawet czynności i wkrótce zaniechał praktyki. Poprawa nastąpiła akurat wtedy, kiedy, naprawdę zdesperowany, pierwszy raz w życiu zamierzał zwrócić się o pomoc do opiekunów.

Sytuacja powtórzyła się jeszcze kilka razy: ilekroć usiłował uprawiać czary pojawiał się ból; znikał dopiero, gdy różdżka lądowała głęboko w szufladzie. Proszki wykradzione ze schowka ciotki, ruch na świeżym powietrzu, odpowiednia ilość snu, a nawet szeroki wachlarz eliksirów przywieziony z Pokątnej – nic nie było w stanie przerwać tego cyklu.

Poczuł się zniechęcony i wyczerpany. Przyłożył roztrzęsioną dłoń do czoła.

Było rozpalone.

* * *

Tej nocy nie spał spokojnie. Kiedy się obudził, słyszał odległe echo krzyczącej kobiety, a pod powiekami majaczyło mu widmo jasnozielonego promienia – zaklęcia śmierci. Był to pierwszy z serii koszmarów, które wkrótce miały zacząć nękać go także za dnia.


End file.
